The Powers That Be (Part 2)
The Powers That Be (Part 2) is the ninety-fifth and final episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Drago has all 8 Demon Chi, and begins to summon his demon brethren. With the ultimate threat, Section 13 must accept help from whomever is willing. Plot The episode begins with Drago absorbing all the demon chi, while Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle fall off the destroyed bridge. They go to Section 13, where Captain Black explains to the other workers what had happened recently. Uncle goes to Shendu's vault and asks for his help. Even though Shendu is angry that Drago had betrayed him, he will watch proudly as he destroys the Earth. He also mentions that once all eight demon powers come together, there is no way to remove it. Uncle prepares to leave but Shendu stops him and says that if he releases Shendu, he will deal with his son. Uncle refuses. The next scene after the theme song shows Captain Black calling the mayor, telling him that the city needs to evacuate. Instead of telling what really happened he lies, saying that big meteors are heading this way. Jade apologizes to Jackie that she didn't mean for Drago to absorb all the demon chi. But Jackie makes her stay with Tohru who understands. The scene goes back to the Ice Crew, who sheepishly apologize for betraying Drago but he replies with," I don't suffer traitors well," and uses his Earth demon chi to squeeze them as part of their punishment. Then, a trigger starts in Drago's body, turning him into a bigger demon, as this is what the demon chi does to the person when absorbed. Meanwhile in Uncle's shop, Uncle is trying to find a spell to defeat Drago, but is stopped when he finds that Finn, Ratso, Hak Foo, and Chow want to help, who had all just arrived from the "slammer." Uncle thinks about this for a while and finally allows them, letting them work freelance. The scene goes back to Section 13 agents, Jackie and Captain Black coming into the junkyard with heavy weapons and all. When Captain Black where Drago is, the three just smile and look up to the sky where there is a big, red, circulating cloud with Drago in his full demon form come out. Of course, no one had expected Drago to grow into the size he is, in which Jackie replies with a, "Bad day." Back at Section 13, Tohru watches Jade, doing as he is told by Jackie. She tries to convince him to join the battle along with Jackie and Drago, but Tohru is not moved. Back at the junkyard, the Section 13 agents try to blast Drago with all the weapons they have, this does not harm Drago, as he uses his 8-into-1 demon chi to deflect them. It only hurts the agents more as he destroys automobiles and blows away the agents. The ice Crew also join the fight as Ice blasts Captain Black's truck. In retaliation, Captain Black blasts him with a net, trapping Ice. Cobra zips through and punches Captain Black away. Meanwhile, DJ Fist and Jackie start fighting each other with Jackie asking about him not talking, perhaps using as a distraction. DJ doesn't answer but defeats Jackie with a punch to the face. The fight gets to the point where Captain Black realizes their defeat and tells all agents to fall back. The Ice Crew celebrates as Drago gives them another piece of demon chi. Ice gets Earth, Cobra gets Wind, and DJ gets Thunder. Drago does this because he wants them to destroy Section 13 and everyone in it. Drago is seen flying around the city, breathing fire everywhere while a bus on the destroyed bridge is about to fall. Jackie alerts Captain Black about this and they both go down to save it. At Section 13, Jade gets the idea that they can use the talismans to beat them. Before Tohru can put in his full opinion, Section 13 starts shaking due to the Ice Crew and their newly recruited powers. Tohru charges at them, but Ice uses his Earth chi to block them with Tohru running into it. Jade runs off to get the talismans while Tohru gets trapped in the cement. In Uncle's shop, the Enforcers help Uncle make his won spell to defeat Drago while Jackie and Captain Black and trying to stop the city bus from falling. To their rescue, El Toro Fuerte, Viper, and Paco come to help them out and they succeed. They have a short celebration, but it stops when they see Drago and the dark red funnel cloud in the sky hovering over a nearby baseball stadium. Tohru breaks free and finds Jade in the talisman vault taking up all of the Talismans. As she grabs them all, the ceiling falls on Tohru and he tries to support it from crushing them. Jade tries to save him, looking for the Ox talisman. Tohru forces Jade to leave in which at the last minute she does with the Rabbit talisman. Uncle says how the spell ingredients won't work, so they'll need reinforcements. At the baseball field, the J-Team prepare for the final fight. They all try and go for Drago, but the Ice Crew appear, also ready to fight. At Section 13, Uncle and the 4 Enforcers arrive and see the place in ruins. The Enforcers say how they claim they never liked the place, but Uncle makes them dig anyway. Back at the baseball field, the J-Team fight the Ice Crew and getting beaten. Drago then uses the same spell from the previous episode to a rift from the Demon Netherworld that allow smaller demons to come out. Jade appears at the field with Mordecai with his Pig talisman, Eggbert with his Rooster talisman, and Super Moose with the Rat talisman and she gives Viper the Snake talisman, El Toro the Ox talisman, Captain Black the Dragon talisman, Jackie the Rabbit talisman, and herself the Dog talisman. At the rubble of Section 13, the Enforcers lift up a rock, in which Tohru was under. This makes Uncle happy, until he hears of what happened to Jade before Section 13 fell. But Tohru wasn't the reinforcement Uncle wanted, so the Enforcers keep digging. Meanwhile, Jackie (Rabbit) and Cobra (Wind) face off, and Captain Black (Dragon) gets back at Ice (Earth) for destroying his van earlier. Jade uses a baseball machine. Paco asks to get a talisman to fight too, but Jade tricks him into taking the Sheep talisman, knocking him out. While they are fighting, Shendu comes out because he wants revenge on his Drago, for betraying him in the beginning of the season. This escalates quickly into a huge fight in the baseball stadium. Drago appears to be winning because of the 8 demon chi while Shendu does not have his talismans. Jade worries that Shendu won't win, then she makes the announcement for everyone to give their talismans to Shendu. They do, and this makes the match between Shendu and Drago evenly matched. While watching the battle, Tohru suggests that if they can't remove the demon chi from Drago, maybe they could remove Drago from the Earth, which means this is a banishment spell, and Uncle adds that it will be big. They both take a piece of squid and use the main incantation spell to send Drago, Shendu, the demon chi, and the other lesser demons back to the Netherworld, while also reverting the Ice Crew back to human form. Drago is on the verge of falling when he pleads Shendu to help him. Shendu is hesitant but reaches over to help his son. It is another trick by Drago, as he attempts to throw his father into the Netherworld. Shendu catches on Drago's tail, pulling them both in and Tohru and Uncle seal the portal. The Ice Crew prepare to sneak away, but are caught by Paco and El Toro. While everyone is celebrating, Uncle tell Tohru that now he is a full chi wizard. Captain Black tells her how well her strategic thinking was to give the Talismans to Shendu and how she can now be a Section 13 agent. She asks Jackie and he responds,"We'll talk later." She's happy at first but then she thinks that means no and everyone starts laughing at her. Meanwhile, in the Demon Netherworld, Drago and Shendu are still arguing/fighting, with Drago last saying," You're always too busy fighting wizards!" Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Tohru *Captain Black *El Toro Fuerte *Paco *Viper *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo *Super Moose *Eggbert *Mordecai *Shendu *Valmont Antagonists *Drago *StrikeMaster Ice *MC Cobra *DJ Fist *Dragon Spirits *Demon Snakes Objects *Rooster Talisman - Eggbert, Shendu *Ox Talisman - El Toro Fuerte, Shendu *Snake Talisman - Viper, Shendu *Rabbit Talisman - Jade Chan, Jackie Chan, Shendu *Sheep Talisman - Paco, Shendu *Dragon Talisman - Captain Black, Shendu *Rat Talisman - Super Moose, Shendu *Horse Talisman - Shendu *Monkey Talisman - Shendu *Dog Talisman - Shendu *Pig Talisman - Mordecai, Shendu *Tiger Talisman - Shendu Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso, Super Moose *Adam Baldwin - Finn *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo *Miguel Sandoval - El Toro Fuerte *Franco Velez - Paco *Susan Eisenberg - Viper *Michael Rosenbaum - Drago *Mike Erwin - StrikeMaster Ice *Jeff Fischer - MC Cobra Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, June 25, 2005 Trivia *The license on the bus says JC-513, which is the episode number. JC = Jackie Chan - 513 = Season 5 episode 13. es:Poderes Reales (II) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes set in North America